<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa's Intern by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663022">Santa's Intern</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus'>FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-Santa is real, Akashi's derp, Alternate Universe, Author : Cinnafox, Christmas, Crack, Discord: Poulécriture, Fluff, M/M, Translation, akashi est le stagiaire du père noël (oui), fail flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y avait mille règles que Seijuurou devait respecter. Il en brisa six.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Poulécriture</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa's Intern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041819">Santa's Intern</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox">Cinnafox</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Been an awful good girl</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight</em>
</p><p>Des paroles bien sensuelles, dirait Seijuurou, mais elles allaient bien avec l'esprit de Noël. Les haut-parleurs de l'atelier ne passaient que des chansons de Noël en boucle pendant que des jouets faits de joie et de miracles étaient assemblés par les mains des lutins au bon cœur et d'un interne humain qui n'était autre qu'Akashi Seijuurou lui-même.</p><p>Les lutins n'étaient pas petits, contrairement à ce qui était décrit dans l'art et la littérature, mais faisaient la même taille que n'importe quel humain. Cependant,ils avaient de charmantes oreilles pointues, des chapeaux tout aussi pointus et étaient joyeux et travailleurs. Seijuurou ne serait jamais assez reconnaissant de les avoir vus de ses propres yeux.</p><p>Comment Seijuurou avait-il réussi à se faire engager dans un atelier magique ? Contrairement aux autres enfants qui écrivaient des lettres au Père Noël pour demander des cadeaux, Seijuurou avait demandé à faire un stage chez lui, écrivant sa lettre aux crayons de couleurs. Pourquoi des crayons de couleurs ? Parce qu'il était un enfant à l'époque, un enfant qui, du haut de ses sept ans, pensait que son père était sur la liste des mauvais enfants. Évidemment il ne reçut pas de réponse. Du moins jusqu'à ses vingt ans.</p><p>« <b>J'ai envoyé une </b><em><b>quoi</b></em><b> ?</b> »</p><p>Seijuurou était perplexe en voyant la réponse à la lettre qu'il avait envoyée lorsqu'il avait sept ans. Très franchement, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir écrite.</p><p>« <b>Ah, c'est vrai, traumatisme à cause de maltraitances psychologiques.</b> »</p><p>Deux mois plus tard, voilà où il était, dans l'atelier privé du Père Noël. Seijuurou avait eu l'honneur d'être enlacé par le Père Noël lui-même et les lutins l'avaient accueilli chaleureusement, ayant même été jusqu'à lui préparer un copieux repas.</p><p>En tant que stagiaire, Seijuurou avait beaucoup de choses à faire et il y avait énormément de règles qu'il devait suivre à la lettre. Cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il était le préféré des lutins, il était le préféré des rennes, il était même le préféré du Père Noël et Seijuurou fut invité à rejoindre les autres lutins pour livrer les cadeaux le soir de Noël.</p><p>Seijuurou était très discipliné et n'avait jamais brisé une seule règle. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il descende dans une cheminée et rencontre un garçon – mais pas n'importe quel garçon. Il était extrêmement mignon, réveillé et avait son âge.</p><p>Le garçon le regarda de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Les lutins avaient une liste des bons enfants, liste que Seijuurou avait lui aussi, et de ce qu'il voyait, ce garçon était en effet un très bon garçon.</p><p>Furihata Kouki, vingt ans, aimait les trains et l'omurice.</p><p>Seijuurou posa un paquet parfaitement emballé sous le sapin, aucun des deux ne détournant le regard de l'autre. Les grands yeux marrons de Furihata reflétaient la lumière des décorations et étaient absolument magnifiques.</p><p>Kouki semblait surpris. Très surpris. En fait, il semblait agréablement surpris jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent. De ce que Seijuurou savait, Furihata Kouki croyait au Père Noël. Il y avait même un verre de lait et une assiette de cookies sur la table basse.</p><p>« <b>Je viens déposer un cadeau. Je m'excuse de m'être introduit, mon arrivée a dû te surprendre</b>, dit Seijuurou. »</p><p>Kouki le regarda une nouvelle fois de haut en bas, s'attardant sur ses vêtements (des bottes en cuir noires, un pantalon et un pull bordeaux dont les extrémités étaient blancs et plus volumineux que le reste de son costume, et une paire de gants noirs), avant de relever les yeux sur son visage.</p><p>Kouki sourit timidement. « <b>C'est que je ne m'attendais pas à...</b> »</p><p>Il fit une pause et fit un geste de main dans sa direction.</p><p>Seijuurou rit doucement. « <b>C'est surprenant, mais les lutins sont loin d'être petits.</b></p><p>- <b>Alors tu es...</b></p><p>- <b>Oh non</b> (Seijuurou secoua la tête, toujours en souriant), <b>je suis juste un stagiaire.</b> »</p><p>Kouki le fixa, surpris. « <b>Oh ! C'est possible ?</b></p><p>- <b>Oui, c'était ma demande au Père Noël</b>, dit Seijuurou en riant, <b>écrite aux crayons de couleurs.</b> »</p><p>Kouki rit à son tour, et Seijuurou aurait pu jurer que sa voix était aussi belle que celle d'un ange.</p><p>« <b>Akashi Seijuurou, stagiaire chez le Père Noël. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.</b> »</p><p>Kouki s'approcha du sapin dont l'intensité des lumières diminuaient. « <b>Et donc, ils prennent souvent des stagiaires humains, ou juste ceux qui sont beaux ?</b> dit-il d'une voix timide qui sonna beaucoup plus sensuelle que ce qu'il avait voulu.</p><p>- <b>Non... je suis le seul.</b> »</p><p>Seijuurou pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres qui fit rougir Kouki mais ne l'empêcha pas de se rapprocher de lui. Il était désormais à côté du sapin, ses doigts traçant une décoration qui reflétait la lumière. « <b>Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ?</b></p><p><b> - Je trie les lettres, je vérifie les listes, je fais des cookies, je nourris les rennes...je fabrique les jouets, je construis... les trains.</b> »</p><p>Le visage de Kouki s'illumina et Seijuurou lui envoya un sourire charmeur.</p><p>« <b>Ça a l'air... amusant</b>, dit Kouki. »</p><p>Seijuurou jeta un coup d'oeil vers le cadeau sous le sapin. « <b>J'ai fait celui-là.</b> »</p><p>Kouki se mordit la lève inférieure alors que les doigts gantés de Seijuurou lui caressaient la mâchoire.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Il y avait mille règles que Seijuurou devaient respecter. Il en brisa six.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Le 26 décembre, Akashi Seijuurou, l'interne humain, fut appelé dans le bureau du Père Noël.</p><p>« <b>Révélation de ton identité à un humain ? Drague ? Attouchement ? Acte sexuel ?</b> récita le Père Noël. <b>Furihata Kouki ? C'était un bon garçon !</b> »</p><p>Seijuurou voudrait être d'accord avec lui. Mais en même temps, il ne l'était pas <em>du tout</em>. Furihata était un garçon qui osait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait dire à voix haute.</p><p>« <b>Et le lait et les cookies</b>, ajouta le bras-droit du Père Noël. »</p><p>Le Père Noël en eut le souffle coupé.</p><p>« <b>Et le lait et les cookies, bonté divine. C'était sur la liste ?</b> »</p><p>Le lutin secoua la tête. « <b>Non, absolument pas.</b></p><p><b> - Eh bien ils devraient y être ! C'est quelque chose qui ne nous aurait jamais traversé l'esprit. Seijuurou, ils étaient faits pour être mangés !</b> »</p><p>Seijuurou cacha ses mains derrière son dos et détourna le regard. « <b>Oups.</b> »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>